warriors_fanfic_and_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
What if feathertail survived?
This is a fanfiction by Venus454oh snap snap.please do not edit this.thanks.BTW Its my fist fanfiction so i really want to do this by myself. Prolugue "Feathertail"Stormfur yowled in horror as he watched his sister fall."NO!"Crowpaw cried"I won't let you die!" Hd raced toward the spot he thought Feathertail was falling and........THUMP!! Feathertail slowly opened her eyes. expecting to be in StarClan but she wasn't.She was at... the tribe?Suddenly she heard a weak groan from underneath her.She leapt up at once but felt a twinge of pain shoot up her leg."Feathertail!Are you okay?"Stormfur said racing over."Yeah I just hurt my leg a bit," said Feathertail.Feathertail, your'e okay..... someone said.She looked at the spot where she had fell and she saw....Crowpaw! Chapter One "Crowpaw I still can't belive how you saved me!"Feathertail said happily for about the 20th time"Okay, okay I think he gets it,"Squirrelpaw said with a hint of annoyance.The group had been making there way back to the clans.Because of her injured leg, Feathertail had been leaning on Crowpw for a little support.Feathertail and Crowpaw had been getting more and more intrested in each other.Just like Squirrelpaw and Brambleclaw were .Stormtail noticed that feathertail had been getting plumper.The first thought that came into his mind as that she was having kits but he always brushed it off thinking that Feathertail was a loyal Riverclan cat nd that she would never mate or have kits with a Windclan cat.By the time the group had gottan back Feathertails leg had almost healed and shw had stopped leaning on Crowpaw, much to his dissapointment.As soon as they walked into to thunderclan Leafpaw ws the first one to greet them."Squirrelpaw, Brambleclaw you're back!"She said happily.She rushed to her sister and burried her nose in her fur."I've missed you so much!"Leafpaw said ."I've missed you too,"said Squirrelpaw."Oh!"said Leafpw suddenly, staring at Feathertail with a shocked exspression on her face."What is it Leafpaw?"Feathertail said with a puzzled exspression."You're having kits!"said Leafpaw"WHAT!"Feathertail said with both happiness and horror.She was happy because she was having them with Crowpaw but she was horrified because both of them were from different clans."Oh Feathertail, isn't that amazing?"Crowpaw breathed.Feathertail didn't reply.She was thinking about what Leopardstar and Tallstar would say when they find out."Feathertail?" someone said.She shook her head to clear the thoughts."Yes.It is amazing.But how is it going to work?You're from Windclan and I'm from Riverclan.More important, which clan would the kits live in?"said Feathertail sadly. Chapter Two "Oh.I never thought of that."said Crowpaw"Mabye if you had four kits, two could live in Windclan and the other two could live in Riverclan,"said Crowpaw,his eyes brimming with hope."No.I don't think thats possible.I bet all the kits have to live in one permenant clan,"Feathertail said. The hope in Crowpaw's eyes vanished."And I'm a warrior and you're an apprentic.Isn't it weird?Awarrior mating with an apprentice."Feathertail said, with a dull look in her eyes."No!It's not weird at all!"Crowpaw said indignantly.He was getting annoyed.Why was Feathertail being so negative?"i'll be a warrior soon,"said Crowpaw."I'ts okay Feathertail.Calm down.When the kits are born we'll discuss this.Don't worry.A queen doesn't have to tell who the father is if she wants to,"Cinderpelt said.Feahtertail looked relived."Thank Starclan.But Leopardstar will obviously notice .I don't even have to tell her?What wil I say when she asks?"Feathertail asked in a panic."Nope,"said Cinderpelt..Feathertail nd rememeber Feathertail you don't have to tell any body who the father of those kits are," Said Cinderpelt said. Chapter 3 The two cats left without a word Then a fElInE FeThEr came oofie oof man. And crowburd went auuuuuuga The FeLiNe FeAtHeR had children named lolkit, spri tekit, trollkit. Spoiler they all die the end lolololol Category:Fanfiction Category:Venus's fanfics